When you say nothing at all
by Taalith.Dek
Summary: Se passa na idade média quando o rei Mitsumasa Kido perde em um acidente a sua neta mais velha , Ártemis de 21 anos que estava prestes a se casar, sem escolha ele decide casar a sua neta mais nova de 16 anos, Saori Kido, com o ex-noivo de sua irmã,dessa vez o seu avô não deixou escolha. Saori se vê sem saida quando de repente aparece uma esperança, uma carta que mudará tudo.
1. Chapter 1

When you say nothing at all

O rei estava do lado de fora de seus aposentos, olhava seu reino com o olhar pesado e preocupado, apertou mais sua manta contra o corpo, seus cabelos grisalhos balançavam com o vento, seu corpo já lhe dava vários sinais que sua idade não era mais sua aliada, mal pode ouvir quando seu capitão da guarda chegou a seu encontro. O rapaz levou um de seus joelhos até o chão em uma breve reverencia, sua armadura dourada brilhava à luz do sol poente, passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos negros espetados, estava visivelmente inquieto.

- Tem algo que queira me dizer, Shura?

- Meu senhor – começou – Trago notícias sobre Ártemis.

No mesmo intante o rei se virou para encarar o cavaleiro, houve um silencio perturbador, então Shura retirou seu elmo e abaixou a cabeça, num fio de voz ele pronunciou

-O corpo da herdeira de Rodorio foi encontrada sem vida ao lado de seu guarda pessoal, Tohma, a carruagem caiu de um penhasco durante uma tempestade quando voltavam para o reino, o paradeiro do cocheiro é desconhecido.

Mitsumasa Kido engoliu a seco, sentiu que iria desmoronar no mesmo instante, com as forças que ainda lhe restavam dispensou o capitão da guarda, caminhou até seu trono e praticamente desabou em prantos, suas netas são sua única família e sua única esperança para continuação de sua ninhagem, agora ele perdera uma delas, a mais velha, Ártemis tinha 21 anos e iria se casar daqui a tres meses, havia sido cortejada a pouco tempo por Julian, um conde de família rica, há dois dias ela tinha ido ao encontro do jovem em uma festa em outro reino, mas ela nunca voltou para casa.

O entrou nos aposentos de suas netas, onde encontrou Saori sentada em sua cama lendo algum outro livro de romance e aventuras, que seu avô considera tolice. Sentou-se na cama de Ártemis, ficando de frente para a princesa, a garota fechou o livro e o colocou de lado, o rei segurou gentilmente as mãos da garota e olhou em seus olhos, naquela noite ele contou o que acontecera com sua irmã. Depois de um tempo as lágrimas desceram lentamente pelo seu rosto pequeno, não se movia, não queria acreditar no que ouvira, Ártemis sempre foi aquela garota que todos cercavam e adimiravam, com muitos amigos e pretendentes, gentil e amigavel,Saori as vezes até a invejava, após a notícia, o rei a deixou sozinha a pedido da mesma.

~~~~ 1 semana depois

As pesadas portas de madeira se abrem com um rangido, um homem cruza o salão e faz uma reverencia

-Meu senhor, o conde Solo quer vê-lo

-Mande-o entrar – disse levantando-se

-Como quiser – Fez outra reverencia e saiu

Não demorou muito, um rapaz alto de longos cabelos azulados adentrou a sala, se reverenciou

-Meu rei

Mitsumasa se levantou do trono e caminhou na direção do jovem.

-Este não é um lugar muito apropriado para nossa conversa, venha comigo, vamos lá fora meu jovem

O homem consentiu e seguiu o , que abriu as portas para algo parecido como uma varanda, havia uma mesa pequena e duas cadeiras, o cenário sendo abraçado pela natureza ao redor, poucas árvores e colinas ao fundo, o rei fez sinal para que se sentasse em uma das cadeiras e logo em seguida sentou-se também.

-Meu pesar pela sua perda, meu senhor – disse Julian

-Sim, ela se foi muito jovem, foi exatamente por isso que o chamei aqui hoje

O rapaz ficou um pouco intrigado.

-Prossiga

- Está muito acima da hora para cancelarmos o casamento, e é algo inadiável, estou ficando sem herdeiros – o jovem só acenava com a cabeça enquanto o idoso falava – Por isso, lhe ofereço a mão de minha neta mais nova, Saori.

-Realmente senhor, é algo inadiável, e creio que já esteja na hora de unirmos nossas famílias, portanto eu aceito.

O velho sorriu e apertaram as mãos, como sinal de que o acordo estava feito, após a conversa o conde foi para sua carruagem e voltou para casa. O rei prontamente foi avisar sua neta da novidade, bateu levemente na porta do quarto de Saori que rapidamente permitiu a entrado do avô.

-Minha querida, precisamos conversar –sentou-se ao lado dela, que permanecia calada, ainda muito abalada por causa de sua irmã- eu perdi seus pais, agora sua irmã, eu já não sou mais o mesmo, meus tempos de juventude e virilidade já se foram, não tenho mais a mesma força de liderança de antes e o reino em pouco tempo irá começar a se sentir inseguro, outros reinos vão tentar tomar Rodorio, mas não é só isso, a família está diminuindo, você sabe o que significa, não é?

-Sim... Mas eu n...

-Você estará substituindo sua irmã, irá casar-se com Julian Solo, eu sei que você não quer se casar e faz de tudo para que isso não aconteça, mas desta vez minha filha, é pelo bem de todos.

-Mas eu mal conheço esse homem, vovô eu não estou pronta, não quero me casar com ele – Saori começou a ficar nervosa, é pressão demais para uma grota de 16 anos aguentar – Eu não irei me casar com ele! Prefiro desaparecer, sumir daqui.

O homem se levantou, e com a voz grave e autoritária disse em alto e bom tom.

-Isso não é escolha sua, é para o bem de todos –se levantou e abriu a porta do quarto - você vai se casar com ele, quer você queira ou não! – saiu e bateu a porta com força, fazendo um barulho que podia ser ouvido de qualquer canto do castelo.

Saori deitou na cama e começou a chorar, tudo estava acontecendo tão de repente, não se sentia pronta para casar, ainda está muito abalada pela morte de Ártemis. A mágoa e a ira estavam acabando com ela, depois de muito praguejar e choramingar, caiu no sono. Saori tinha longos cabelos castanhos e uma franja que por pouco não cobre seus olhos, estes são da cor verde, rosto que demonstrava determinação e gentileza, ela é encantadora, porém, difícil de lidar, agora como única princesa ela sabia que tinha que começar a se portar como tal, passou a usar roupas mais adequadas, como as de sua irmã. No dia segunte, já desperta ela se levantou e decidiu caminhar no jardim, que já era de seu costume, colocou um xale por cima do vestido e saiu. Foi caminhando por entre as flores e estátuas que encontrou uma das serviçais, que vinha trazendo com ela as correspondências, a moça de idade avançada olhou os envelopes e entregou para a princesa um deles, logo em seguida saiu. A garota olhou a carta, não era comum, não tinha selo de nenhum reino, a abriu, seu sangue gelou na hora, reconheceu a letra tremida e contínua, apressou-se para ler o que ela havia escrito, a carta dizia: ''...''


	2. Chapter 2

(...)

''Querida Saori,

Se você está lendo essa carta, provavelmente eu já não estou mais aqui, não tenho muito tempo para explicar, meu anjo, só queria te fazer um último pedido, isso só poderá ser feito por você, somente por você, no nosso quarto, debaixo da minha cama tem um pacote, não quero que o abra, apenas o leve para um homem que mora em Chástor, uma cidade fora do reino, ele mora em uma casa isolada da sociedade, quero que você entregue o pacote a ele, apenas isso, ele é o conde Polux.

Com amor, Ártemis"

Ao terminar de ler, Saori correu para seu quarto, ignorando todas as indagações, chegando lá ela tateou o chão embaixo da cama de sua irmã até encontrar o pacote que ela havia falado, segurou-o a frente dos olhos por um longo instante antes de conseguir se mover novamente, sabia que sua irmã tinha um propósito para isso tudo, só não sabia o porquê, queria acima de tudo conceder seu último desejo, abraçou o grande pacote ''irmã, eu vou fazer isso, por você, qualquer que seja seu propósito''. Levou o embrulho e a carta para o seu avô, que ficou emocionado e intrigado ao mesmo tempo, mas sem penar duas vezes ele mandou prepararem a melhor carroça, se esse era o último desejo de sua neta, seria tendido prontamente, disse para Saori arrumar suas malas, ela partiria no dia seguinte junto com sua governanta, Shaina.

Saori acordou pilhada, se lavou e colocou seu melhor vestido, longo e branco com adereços dourados. Despediu-se de seu avô e entrou na carroça que seria puxada por dois cavalos brancos enormes. Só estava meio receosa por causa de coisas que andavam dizendo por ai, de um tal monstro que vivia lá.

Não demorou muito para que o castelo onde vivia não estivesse mais visível, estava agarrada fortemente ao pacote, nunca esteve tão determinada, Shaina não parava de reclamar desde que saíram de lá, a governanta era muito mandona e nervosa, tinha cabelos esverdeados de tamanho médio, ondulados, olhos negros e pele bem branca, tinha a face severa. Muito tempo depois de saírem do reino começou a chover, o que preocupava Saori, não estavam longe do destino deles, já viam uma casa ao longe no meio do campo, sua irmã havia especificado que ele morava longe da sociedade, então só podia ser ali. Antes de conseguirem chegar até a casa, uma das grandes rodas da carroça se despedaçou, a madeira velha havia apodrecido por causa da chuva, e com um impacto em uma rocha ela se quebrou, Saori não via escolha, não estava tão longe, resolveu descer e ir pedir ajuda, Shaina desceu também enquanto o cocheiro tentaria acalmar os cavalos por causa dos trovões.

A garota correu até a porta, e mais de perto pode ver como a casa é assustadora, bateu na porta, depois de novo, e de novo, ninguém atendia, então ela continuou, até que uma janela que fica em cima da porta se abriu, um senhor colocou a cabeça para fora e observou as duas garotas.

-O que querem? – perguntou rudemente

-Queremos falar com o conde Polux – Gritou Saori

-Ele não recebe visitas – mal terminou a frase e fechou a janela

Estressada pelo mau comportamento do homem começou a bater na porta novamente, não sairiam dali até que fossem recebidas.

-Saori, desista, vamos voltar para a carruagem e quando a chuva parar vamos até a cidade para arruma-la – disse Shaina

-Não, saia da chuva, Shaina, eu vou ficar aqui, não vou embora até me deixarem falar com o conde! – após terminar a frase começou a bater na porta com mais força

Shaina e Saori já estavam à meia hora de pé na frente da casa enorme, a princesa batia incessantemente, as duas já estavam tossindo e espirrando, estava frio demais, foi quando as portas se abriram, o senhor com a cara nada amigável pronunciou

-Meu senhor me deu a ordem que deixasse vocês entrar, ele está com muita dor de cabeça e vocês não estão ajudando nada aqui fora, entrem.

As garotas se olharam e passaram pelo mordomo assustador, a sala era enorme, tinha uma lareira e duas poltronas em frente, uma escadaria que leva para o segundo andar. Ficaram perto da lareira para se aquecer e se secar, o mordomo levou-as até o segundo andar, onde apresentou a eles onde seriam seus quartos, o cocheiro fica no final do corredor, Shaina dorme no quarto ao lado do de Saori, e bem em frente fica o quarto do conde.

Desceram novamente, o mordomo ofereceu um chá para os visitantes, mas pouco antes dele sair, Saori o chamou

-E aquela porta? O que tem lá?

-Lá, senhorita, é a biblioteca – virou-se sem esperar resposta e saiu.

Saori ficou tentada a ir até lá, adorava livros, deu uma última espiada no mordomo e entrou naquele quarto, a luz dos candelabros estava muito fraca, as cortinas totalmente fechadas, olhava título por título dos livros nas prateleiras, estava muito concentrada nos livros e deu um pulo quando o som de um livro sendo jogado em uma mesa fez-se ouvir, seus olhos arregalaram e olhou na direção do som, tinha vindo do canto mais escuro da sala, era possível ver uma silhueta sentada em uma poltrona, essa figura se levantou, era alta, forte e tinha uma voz um tanto provocativa

-Sabe, não é muito educado sair andando assim pela casa dos outros.

-Q-Quem é você? – perguntou estreitando os olhos, tentando enxergar o homem.

Ele se aproximou vagarosamente, deixou que uma pequena quantidade de luz o atingisse, usava uma máscara que cobria apenas metade de seu rosto, tinha que usar um apoio para andar, era bem alto, tem longos cabelos loiros ondulados, olhos azuis e um semblante sério.

-Meu nome é Saga, conde Polux. Mas conhecido por ai como ''o conde monstro''


	3. Chapter 3

- E-eu... Me desculpe, eu s-só estav... - estava muito embaraçada com a situação.  
-Quem é você?  
-Eu vim de Rodorio, eu que...  
-Não foi isso o que eu perguntei, quem é você? - perguntou novamente, dessa vez com mais entonação na voz, o que assustou a garota.  
-Meu nome é Saori Kido, princesa de Rodorio.  
-O que a traz para tão longe de casa, princesa? - disse se aproximando.  
- Eu... Vim te trazer uma coisa.  
O rapaz inclinou levemente a cabeça e estreitou os olhos, Saori prosseguiu.  
-Eu o deixei lá na sua sala, perto da lareira.  
Dito isso, Saga passou pela garota a passos lentos, abriu a porta e foi para o lado, para que Saori pudesse passar, mas esta continuava estática no mesmo lugar que estava, Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
-Vossa senhoria espera um convite de minha parte? - disse em tom debochado.  
Saori sentiu as bochechas queimarem, vermelha como um tomate passou pela porta e por Saga com passos pesados. O rapaz riu de seu embaraço.  
Saori estava achando estranho, a máscara, a bengala, e ele só ficava em cantos escuros, "o que tem de errado com esse homem? O que ele esconde?". Saori, Shaina e o conde estavam na sala, os dois mais velhos tomavam vinho enquanto Saori se contentava com um chá, não tinha idade para beber ainda. Tímidamente a princesa entregou o pacote para o conde Polux, que o segurou por um longo instante antes de abrir, começou a rasgar o papel de cor parda, quando estava totalmente descoberto, o rosto de Saga demonstrou profunda ira.  
-Que tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto é essa princesa?  
-O que? Eu...  
-Sinceramente, quando a vi não pensei que fosse esse tipo de pessoa. Não quero vocês na minha casa mais tempo do que precisam - ele soltou o grande retângulo no chão e subiu as escadas com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da perna, deixando as duas garotas perplexas, a porta do quarto bateu com um barulho ensurdecedor. Saori pegou o objeto que o rapaz deixou cair, era um quadro, estava pintado um homem, muito bonito por sinal, devia estar entre seus 18 - 20 anos, era forte e tinha um semblante sério, cabelos longos loiros e ondulados, ele parecia orgulhoso e imponente, seus olhos muito azuis chamavam bastante atenção naquele rosto branco emoldurado pelas ondas loiras, na base do quadro estava escrito "para o conde Polux". Ela estava muito confusa, se esse é o conde, por que ele esconde o rosto e foge das pessoas dessa maneira? O mordomo chega nesse momento na sala, ele arregala os olhos ao ver o que a garota tem nas mãos.  
-Pensei ter dado um fim nisso...- balbuciou - onde o achou ?  
-Eu... Não sei, foi deixado pela minha falecida irmã, ela me mandou trazer para o conde...  
-Foi um erro - balançou lenta e levemente a cabeça de um lado para outro.  
-Esse é o conde não é? O que houve com ele?  
Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça novamente e saiu.  
Naquela noite Saori não estava conseguindo dormir, virava de um lado ao outro na cama, a vela do lado de sua cama ainda estava bem acesa, levantou-se, se lembrou da biblioteca e pensou em ir pegar um livro para se distrair, usava uma camisola branca que atingia ate metade de suas coxas, não se vestiu porque pensava que não encontraria ninguém acordado. Desceu as escadas e foi até a biblioteca, levava consigo a vela que estava do lado de sua cama, passou a luz pelos livros, lendo as capas.  
-Olha, geralmente eu não vejo mulheres nesses trajes andando pela minha casa a essa hora.  
Saori soltou um grito, pode ver o conde sentado em um canto da sala, segurava uma taça de vinho que já estava pela metade.  
-Que susto! Eu não estou conseguindo dormir... Então pensei em ler.  
Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela, estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.  
- Por que não consegue dormir? Tem medo dos monstros que ficam andando pela casa?  
Sentiu o aroma forte de álcool no seu hálito.  
-Eu não tenho medo de monstros, conde - disse em uma tentativa de ser seca.  
- Hm hm, não se preocupe princesa, o monstro não vai te devorar, pelo menos não esta noite.  
Saori ficou vermelha, azul, roxa. Pegou o primeiro livro que viu e saiu correndo. Saga riu e sorveu mais um gole da bebida avermelhada, pode parecer tolice, mas algo naquela garota o atraía, começava a achar que perdera a razão, nunca tinha sentido algo assim por alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer.  
- Eu devo estar ficando louco - bebeu mais um gole, desta vez deixando a taça vazia - um brinde a sanidade mental que ainda me resta  
Saori entro no quarto e fechou a porta rapidamente, encostou as costas nela e foi escorregando até sentar-se no chão, ficou um tempo imóvel apenas abraçando o livro de encontro a seu peito, segurou o livro na altura dos olhos e leu seu título "Frankenstein", soltou um longo suspiro, jogou o livro de lado, deitou-se e finalmente adormeceu.


End file.
